Fennekin
Fennekin (em japonês: フォッコ Fokko) é um Pokémon do tipo Fogo introduzido na 6ª Geração. Evolui para Braixen a partir do nível 16, que evolui para Delphox a partir do nível 36. Junto com Chespin e Froakie, Fennekin é um dos três Pokémon iniciais de Kalos disponíveis no início de Pokémon X e Y. Biologia Fisiologia Fennekin é um Pokémon pequeno similar a uma raposa. Seu corpo é coberto por pelos de cor amarela clara, que são maiores em suas coxas. Suas orelhas são muito grandes, com tufos de pelo laranja escuro dentro delas. Sua cauda é afofada com uma ponta laranja escura. O focinho de Fennekin é branco com mais pelo em cada lado de sua face, possui um pequeno e aguçado nariz preto, e grandes olhos laranjas. Têm pequenas patas sem dedos visíveis e pernas finas. Características Fennekin gosta de mastigar gravetos secos como se fossem lanches. Isso lhe enche de energia, e faz com que bafore um ar quente de suas orelhas que pode chegar a mais de 200 °C. Fennekin pode ser temperamental, mas tenta dar o máximo pelo seu treinador. Linha evolutiva Dados dos jogos Registros do Pokédex Localização nos jogos Em jogos secundários |} Itens segurados Status base Efetividade dos tipos Movimentos que pode aprender Subindo de nível 7ª Geração= |} |-| 6ª Geração= |} Usando TM/HM 7ª Geração= |} |-| ORAS= |} |-| XY= |} Por criação USUM= |Onda de Calor|Heat Wave|Fogo|Especial|95|90|10}} |Hipnose|Hypnosis|Psíquico|Estado|—|60|20}} |Tela Mágica|Magic Coat|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|15}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic Terrain|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|10}} |Desejo|Wish|Normal|Estado|—|—|10|roundy=5px}} |} |-| SM= |Onda de Calor|Heat Wave|Fogo|Especial|95|90|10}} |Hipnose|Hypnosis|Psíquico|Estado|—|60|20}} |Tela Mágica|Magic Coat|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|15}} |Desejo|Wish|Normal|Estado|—|—|10|roundy=5px}} |} |-| 6ª Geração= |Onda de Calor|Heat Wave|Fogo|Especial|95|90|10}} |Hipnose|Hypnosis|Psíquico|Estado|—|60|20}} |Tela Mágica|Magic Coat|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|15}} |Desejo|Wish|Normal|Estado|—|—|10|roundy=5px}} |} Por tutor 7ª Geração= |Cobiça|Covet|Normal|Físico|60|100|25}} |Pilar de Fogo|Fire Pledge|Fogo|Especial|80|100|10}} |Jogo Sujo|Foul Play|Sombrio|Físico|95|100|15}} |Onda de Calor|Heat Wave|Fogo|Especial|95|90|10}} |Cauda de Ferro|Iron Tail|Aço|Físico|100|75|15}} |Tela Mágica|Magic Coat|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|15}} |Sala Mágica|Magic Room|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|10}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15|roundy=5px}} |} |-| 6ª Geração= |Cobiça|Covet|Normal|Físico|60|100|25}} |Pilar de Fogo|Fire Pledge|Fogo|Especial|80|100|10}} |Jogo Sujo|Foul Play|Sombrio|Físico|95|100|15}} |Onda de Calor|Heat Wave|Fogo|Especial|95|90|10}} |Cauda de Ferro|Iron Tail|Aço|Físico|100|75|15}} |Tela Mágica|Magic Coat|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|15}} |Sala Mágica|Magic Room|Psíquico|Estado|—|—|10}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15|roundy=5px}} |} Outros dados Sprites No Anime thumb|170px|Fennekin no anime Principais aparições Fennekin de Serena Fennekin fez sua estreia no final do episódio Uma Batalha de Mobilidade Aérea!, como um dos três Pokémon iniciais oferecidos a Serena pelo Professor Sicômoro. No episódio seguinte, Serena escolheu Fennekin para ser seu inicial. Fennekin evoluiu para Braixen em Batalhando com Elegância e um Grande Sorriso! enquanto batalhava o Delphox de Aria e Aromatisse com Pancham. Fennekin de Aria Em Uma Pokévisão do Futuro!, um Fennekin apareceu, sob os cuidados de Aria. Foi revelado que o Fennekin de Aria evoluiu para Braixen antes de Sucessos do Terceiro Dia!, e em seguida para Delphox antes de "Batalhando com Elegância e um Grande Sorriso!". Outros Um Fennekin do Mundo Espelhado apareceu em A Caverna dos Espelhos!, sendo um Pokémon da Serena Espelhada. Antes dos eventos do episódio, lutou contra o Froakie de Ash Espelhado e venceu. Foi utilizado novamente em batalha, porém desta vez contra o Ash normal e seu Froakie, e foi derrotado. Mais tarde, a Serena Espelhada ordenou Fennekin a quebrar as gaiolas de vidro em que a Equipe Rocket havia capturado os dois Pikachu. Pequenas aparições Um Fennekin Pokémon inicial apareceu em "Sucessos do Terceiro Dia!". A silhueta de um Fennekin apareceu no episódio Um Achado Surpreendente nas Flores!. Um Fennekin Pokémon inicial apareceu em um flashback em Destino Enevoado, Futuro Brilhante!. Um Fennekin apareceu junto de um Chespin e Froakie na abertura de Volcanion e a Maravilha Mecânica, e todos evoluíram para seus primeiro e último estágios. Um Fennekin apareceu no episódio Até Nós Competirmos de Novo!, sendo u Pokémon inicial oferecido a um Jovem para escolher. Um Fennekin fez uma aparição em um flashback em A Lenda de X, Y e Z!. Quatro Fennekin de treinadores apareceram em A Hora Principal da Verdade!. Registros do Pokédex No Mangá thumb|120px|Fennekin no mangá Em Pokémon Adventures Fennekin de Malva No capítulo An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, Professor Sicômoro entregou a Trevor três iniciais para X escolher um. Antes de escolher um, uma batalha entre Xerneas e Yveltal fez com que Fennekin e sua Pokédex fossem jogados para longe e sumissem. Algum tempo depois, foi revelado que Fennekin foi encontrada pela Equipe Flare e foi colocada em uma caixa com outros Pokémon da Cidade de Vaniville, tomada por Malva, que esmagou o Pokédex com seus pés. Enquanto sob os cuidados de Malva por uma quantidade desconhecida de tempo, ela evoluiu para Braixen. Nas adaptações dos filmes Fennekin de Serena O Fennekin de Serena apareceu na adaptação em mangá do filme Diancie e o Casulo da Destruição. Em Pokémon Pocket Monsters Fennekin apareceu em Pocket Monsters XY. Nas Estampas Ilustradas |} Registros do Pokédex |} Outras aparições thumb|170px|Fennekin em Super Smash Bros. Em Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Fennekin aparece como um Pokémon que pode ser invocado da Poké Bola. Utiliza o movimento Incinerar para queimar seus inimigos. Aqueles que são atingidos por este ataque ficarão atordoados e sofrerão dano contínuo até que o fogo se apague. Informações do troféu NA: Este Pokémon do tipo Fogo é um dos primeiros parceiros em Pokémon X e Y. Gosta de comer galhos, emitindo ar quente de suas orelhas enquanto mastiga. Seu ataque Incinerar pode parecer uma pequena brasa quando começa, mas quando atinge outro lutador, as brasas explodem em um pilar devastador de chamas! thumb|140px|Fennekin em Pokkén Tournament PAL: Quer começar sua jornada com um Pokémon do tipo Fogo? Então Fennekin é para você! Gosta de comer galhos como salgadinhos e, enquanto mastiga, ar quente é expelido das orelhas. Seu ataque Incinerar pode começar parecendo uma pequena brasa, mas no impacto com outro lutador, elas explodem em um gigantesco pilar de chamas que continua queimando. Em Pokkén Tournament Fennekin é um dos Pokémon suporte em um set com Emolga, e utiliza o movimento Brasa para prender os inimigos em uma cúpula feita de fogo. Curiosidades *Fennekin é o único Pokémon com status base total de 307, fazendo dele o único inicial não evoluído com um status base total único. **Fennekin também é o inicial com o menor status base total. *Fennekin e suas evoluções compartilham a categoria com Vulpix e Ninetales. Todos são conhecidos como Pokémon Raposa. Origem Fennekin é baseado em uma raposa, mais especificamente, um feneco. Também pode ter inspiração na kitsune, raposas mágicas do folclore japonês que podem expelir fogo e são associadas a bruxaria. Origem do nome Fennekin pode ser uma combinação de "fennec" (feneco) e "kindle" (arder). Fokko pode ser uma combinação de "fox" (raposa), "fuoco" (fogo em italiano), "狐 ko" (raposa) e "子 ko" (criança). Em outras línguas Categoria:Pokémon que fazem parte de uma linha evolucionária de três estágios Categoria:Pokémon da 6ª Geração Categoria:Pokémon no Pokédex de Kalos Categoria:Pokémon com uma proporção de gênero de sete machos para uma fêmea Categoria:Pokémon com ritmo de experiência Médio lento Categoria:Pokémon de cor vermelha Categoria:Pokémon de forma corporal 8 Categoria:Pokémon do grupo Campo Categoria:Pokémon com status base total de 307 Categoria:Pokémon com status base total único Categoria:Iniciais de Mystery Dungeon